With My Rainbow Unicorn
by Katie Nadine
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written with my Rainbow Unicorn Pillow Pet. Percy Jackson


_The Rules:_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

NOTE: "Drabble" is used in the sense of a short story, not an actual 100-words strictly or anything like that.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I'm Only me When I'm With You: 3:36 By:Taylor Swift<strong>

Annabeth had been told that she had several personalities, and she liked to classify them.

There was, of course, her "normal" personaliy. It was when she was hanging around camp, or talking to campers and she felt normal, not care-free or stressed. It was what people called their favourite personality, and Annabeth rather agreed.

There was her School personality, which doubled with her stressed. It was the one she took when doing school work, studying or being stressed out, which normally go hand in hand. She would get tense, and jerkish, not wanting to talk. Percy is the only one who can get her out of that one.

Like every Demigod, Anabeth had a battle personality. She'd become fierce, angered and deadly. Of course, only around monsters. Or, you know, annoying people.

The last personality of Annabeth Chase is by far the best. It is her Percy-personality. She only takes it when she's around _him._ And them only. She's care-free, fun, calm. She likes to call it her "her" personality. It is her, who she is, and how she really feels. She's herself.

**2. Go the Distance: 3:14 By: Roger Bart**

In short, being a demigod was _not_ easy. Any demigod could tell you that. OF course, naturally, some suffered more than others. Percy Jackson was one of those.

He was only 12 years old, give the kid some credit. He had seen his mother "killed" gone to a camp, found out who he _was _and was told that he could save his mother-if he went on a quest. Immidietley, he wanted to. Take away any 12 year old's mother and they would. But it turned out to be harder then he thought. Monsters attacked, and he was scared, for Olympus' sake! But he couldn't give up, could he? He had to save his mother. He was determined to! Percy Jackson was not someone to giv in. No matter how har dit was…well, he had to. It didn't matter. He'd make it. He'd do anything to find his mother again, and _save her!_ It'd be hard, that's a given. But, in the end, it'd be worth it. He held on to that.

**3. Drops of Jupiter: 4:20 By: Train**

Percy Jackson was the biggest prick ever. At least, that' what Annabeth thought, standing there, only feet away from him. He had his stupid hands in his stupid pockets, wearing a very stupid toga, and looking at her with that small. Stupid. Smile. And those. Gods. Damnit. Green. Eyes. He was amazing. How could he do that, look so calm? She'd _missde him!_ And she was determined to tell him.

When they finally got free time, the pair went to the lake and sat, staring out over the water. They spoke abou ttheir times away. Percy talked about Camp here, his quest and Annabeth in turn described her searches for him and the _Argo II_ building. They were shocked at each other's stories. So much time had gone by, and so much would be hard to say. But they did, and they talked into the night. Adventures, tales, stupid little jokes. Annabeth asked Percy questions- countless of them! She was intrigued. She wanted to know everything, and he told her. They stayed there late into the night, and no one said anything. Sometimes they'd fall into a peaceful silence, basking in each others pressence. It was late at night, the moon high above them when Annabeth drifted off, but not before whispering three little words.

"Percy, you prick."

**4. Stay Beautiful: 3:58 By: Taylor Swift**

It was months they had spent together, months of him regaining his memory, and her helping him, encouraging him. He dreampt of a great friendship, she wanted something more. He didn't realize it. He didn't realize what he did to her. He made her laugh, smile and feel carefree. He thought of her as amazing, the best friend ever. She always wanted more. But they weren't meant to be.

It was 3 months. 3 months of talking, laughing, smiling. 3 months of arguing, elling and crying. She hoped that they'd get over it, come over their differences and realize what they were meant to be. But arivving at Camp Jupiter again…Well, Piper gave up. She saw the look that Jason and Reyna exchanged, saw them kissing later. She knew that her mothe was right. Maybe, he just wasn't for her. But she still loved him. Like a friend, now, but none the less. So when she was about to leave, Piper reached up, pecked his cheek, ruffled his hair and muttered

"Stay beautiful." To which he smiled, nodded and hugged her.

**5. I Just Can't Wait to be King: 3:10 By: Disney**

As a kid, Kronos had ambition. He lusted for power, lots of it. He wanted to rule the world, and he wasn't afraid o say it! He would walk around his family's palace, declaring in a great, loud vpice to anyone who would listen to the kid "I'm going to be king one day! I'm going to rule you all!" In the mortal world, this is seen as a playful thing, something to laugh at. When you are immortal, with your father being king and sneaking off to practice swordfighint, well it gets a little worrying. But no matter how many times his mother would try to tell him otherwise, Kronos knew, deep inside that he'd be king. So it started early. He'd be a little kid, tiny, and walking around, telling anyone who would listen, and even those who wouldn't that they better obey them, otherwise it'd come to bite them. Yes, this was a bit worrying.

**6. Breakeven: 4:22 By: The Script**

Lying there, in front of him, on that small little couch thing, was all Percy cared about in this moment. He was broken, seeing her. He prayed, to anyone who'd listen. To all the gods out there, that this broken women in front of him would survive. That that knife wouldn't kill her, because he might have time, he might be almost immortal, but this girl, this one right infront of him may not. She may be chipping away at life, her blood poisned now, and the guy in front of her, grasping her hand like it was his lifeline cared for her, watched over her. How was he supposed to continue, though? How did the army believe that he could stand up, keep going, even when he was broken? He may be almost invincible, but his heart could still break. And staring at her grey eyes…He didn't know if he'd be able to continue. A battle without Annabeth behind him, covering him? It seemed impossible, like a silly day dream. But no matter how hard he tried, Annabeth would demand he go to command the army, even if he was broken. She seemed fine in spirit, determined that he wouldn't ruin the war by this, though he was shattered. How could he continue with the love of his life laying here, possibly _dying?_

**7. Rolling in the Deep: 3:30 By: Adele**

You know, being a pine tree gave you a lot of time to think, and think different things. Mainly of which was about a blonde-haired guy. And she was crushed when her pine tree dreams weren't true, and the man she had loved was a traitor. It was what motivated her to join the Hunt. She'd heard stories, and was _hurt._ Damaged. Broken beyond repair. No man would ever be there for her. Her most trusted one had betrayed her. She just hoped that maybe, just maybe Luke felt regret. He had his chance, she was gone. Maybe, he wished for a re-do. But Thalia didn't she didn't regret her decision, never would. She had friends, a family- a _real_ family- one that would never betray her. She was content, and no longer was her mind mudled with blonde-haired guuys. That was for pine trees.

**8. Marry You: 3:46 By: Glee Cast**

They were 12 years old when he first decided he'd marry her.

"Hey. Hey Katie. Hey. Katie, hey." He said, poking her. She stopped, put her strawberries down, and turned to the guy poking her.

"What, Travis? What?" She was annoyed, and puffed away her hair from her hair, hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna marry you one day." He declared, before skipping of. The girl just rolled her eyyes and began growing strawberries again.

The second time, they were 15. It was right after the war, and they were both alive, and not very damaged. He held her, she held him and he whispered in her ear quietley. "I haven't given up on my promise. I'm gonna marry you." In response, she just nodded, falling asleep quickly, exhasted.

The third time was when they were 18, and it was after the second war. Both were still alive, if not a little scarred. She fell asleep in his arms, sword still in hand. He whispered in her sleeping ear, and she didn't reply.

The last time, they were 20 years old, eating at a fancy resturant. He pulled out a ring with a emerald in the middle, and said"Katie Gardner, I didn't lie. Marry me?" She said yes.

**9. If I Die Young: 3:43 By: The Band Perry**

"Okay. So I want my shroud to be white, with small little pink lace parts, m'kay? And, put a rose in my hands.' The girl instructed her siblings, who nodded and wrote down all they were hearing. "Stlye my hair in a bun, and paint my nails pink. Only a bit of makeup, of course."

"Silena, what are you doing?" a deep voice asked from behind her. The Aphrodite girl turned, and seeing her boyfriend, smiled.

"Nothing, Charlie! I'm just explaining to my siblings what to do just in case I don't make it out of the war coming!" She explained, totally calm. She knew the risks of war, and she knew what might happen. She wanted to put on a strong front for her cabin, even if she was scared inside. "Just incase." In truth, Silena hoped she wouldn't die. Not because she wanted to lie, or any reason for herself. She just didn't know what Charlie would do without her, and vice versa. "You should do th same. You never know." With that, she turned back, and gave more instructions, to their utter bewilderment.

**10. Goofy Goober Song 2:43 By: SpongeBob SquarePants**

If there was one thing that Camp Half-Blood was sure about, it was the Percy Jackson was crazy. Not the insane-I'm-gonna-kill-you kind of crazy, but a different type. He was impulsive, and had many silly ideas, most of which are not thought through. For example, one year he decided that it'd be okay to go fishing with Nico, call up a giant squid and push the kid in for laughs. Well, that didn't turn out well for Percy. He had crazy ideas, some of which are, in fact, fun and amusing, but mostly they were annoying, and ridiculous. Not to mention dangerous. But, he was the leader of camp. And it was amusing seeing Nico drenched in water, stomping through camp cursing his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo I did one of these for the Ranger's Apprentice series :) I thought I'd try again. Weather they are better because I'm now a better writter or because I prefer this Fandom, I don't know. Hope you enjoyed! Named because I wrote these with my Unicorn Pillow Pet :D I liked these and a couple I might even expand into a big Fanfic.**

**!Katie**


End file.
